


Hold onto me for dear life

by Peteyandmj



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fights, Idiots in Love, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Saying thinks we will regret later, i had to do this im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: Michelle is done with Peter's bullshit.(Based on Malcolm & Marie)Warnings: Language, sexual content.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Hold onto me for dear life

Peter pulled up into their house, that was actually in the middle of nowhere, but MJ really wanted to get out of the city and who was he to say no to her. They got out of the car and MJ opened the door to let them in. They were both pissed, he could sense it on the air, but he would let it go. 

It was too late, 2 am to be precise, they just came back from one of Tony's events and he was exhausted and didn0t have the energy to fight. He watched MJ go to their kitchen to start making some dinner for them, probably just reheat some lasagna. 

"Did you have fun tonight?" Peter asked taking his shoes off "You look really beautiful"

"It was nice" MJ answered but Peter could detect when she was being sarcastic, six years of relationship would do that to you. Peter went behind her and started kissing along her neck.

"I mean it" Peter said "You're the most beautiful thing to walk this earth" 

"I'm sure" MJ said closing her eyes for a second and taking all of Peter's kisses. 

"I just wanted to drag you home, and kiss you all over" Peter said still kissing her neck, he made sure to turn her around and sit her on their marble counter, taking the stupid tights off her long legs, panties coming off not long after that.

"Peter" she whispered, she really didn't want to push him off when he knew her body so well and if she needed something tonight, that was release. 

Peter looked up at her from between her legs, his mouth still working on her. Michelle thinks she's never seen a more erotic sight. Before she can say something, Peter slips two fingers into her pussy, she let's out a loud moan pleasure ripping though her, her back arched and she held onto the counter so she didn't fall off. MJ's hips curls up towards the pressure and Peter begins to fuck her with his fingers, his thumb massaging her clit. 

"Fuck Peter, I'm gonna cum" MJ said and one of her hands went to his head so her fingers could go trough her curls "Peter fuck, just like that" 

"You're a goddess" Peter said into her clit. MJ's whole body quivers with anticipation, she knows what is coming, and she loves it "That's it, come on my fingers MJ"

MJ moans so loudly when she finally reaches her orgasm, that Peter is relieved they don't have neighbors close enough to hear her. He kissed his way up to her lips to finally leave a kiss there. 

MJ was panting, but she put her dress down and hop off the counter and Peter sighed.

"What?" MJ asked 

"Nothing MJ, nothing" Peter said opening the microwave and taking the lasagna out so he could put it in two plates. 

"I know you're pissed and you decide not to talk about it" MJ said " That's fine do whatever you want, but don't expect me to do the same"

"It's always like this with you" Peter said "I just wanted a peaceful night with you at the party, and come here and have a good night. But you've been on edge and rude all night, and for what?"

"I haven't been rude or on age" MJ said 

"Was it something that Tony said?" Peter asked "I know you don't like him"

"No" MJ answered 

"The joke about me paying you to have sex tonight?" Peter asked again 

"No" She answered again

"Don't take it seriously, you know he likes to get under your skin and make fun of me" Peter said 

"I didn't take it personally" MJ said 

"Was it Morgan? Did she get too annoying?" Peter said 

"Of course it wasn0t Morgan" MJ said 

"Was it Felicia?" Peter asked, and that's when MJ's whole face changed 

"No" MJ said again 

"You're sure?"

"Yes" MJ said

"I know you get weird around Felicia"

"I don't get weird around Felicia" MJ fired back 

"You don't talk to her"

"I have nothing nice to say to her, so I don't say anything at all" MJ answered 

"So what are you angry?" Peter asked

"Why are YOU angry?" MJ asked 

"I asked first" Peter said frowning 

"Too bad" MJ said and Peter rolled his eyes

"I asked you for one night, ONE, I know you don't like events but I just wanted to make a good impression with the board people of SI. But you've been, mean and rude and with that face of yours that says I don't give a fuck since the moment we stepped into the room" 

"It's whatever, let's talk tomorrow I'm tired" MJ said "It's not that big of a deal"

"If it's not that big of a deal then tell me" Peter said 

"We don't have to go there" MJ said 

"I want to go there, please, go there" Peter said, MJ stared at him for a second.

"Were you going to tell me that Tony wants you to run SI installations in Malibu?" MJ asked and Peter looked surprised at her words "So,no" 

"I didn't tell you because I already said no" Peter defended himself "I don't want to move to Malibu"

"Oh, but everyone else apparently Knew" MJ asked "Even your little secretary"

"Do you always have to bring up Gwen every time we have a fight?" Peter asked 

"Well, she's kissing your ass literally because she wants to fuck you, but of course Peter Parker doesn't realize" MJ said 

"MJ, I didn't tell you because it was stupid, I already said no and nothing was going to change" Peter said 

"That's not the thing Peter" MJ said rolling her eyes.

"Why are you turning this into more MJ?" Peter asked "It was just a stupid suggestion Tony did at the meeting last month without consulting me first and everyone heard, it's not my fault"

"Peter, it is more" MJ said "You always do this, the secrets, the going away and then telling me because you 'forgot' it's not the first time, and it isn't going to be the last" 

"You're always understanding of this, I don't understand you" Peter said "You know Spider-man is important for me and the Avengers are important for me, and if they need me I have to be there, you always say it's fine, you understand"

"Yeah?" MJ asked "Well Peter, I've changed my mind" 

"How can you change your mind?" Peter asked stunned at her response 

"Honestly, it's pretty fucking easy" MJ said 

"You're not making any fucking sense" Peter said

"Well, when Tony told me I didn't think it was that big of a deal" MJ said "It was fine, you just probably forgot, until every single person from Pepper to Felicia going through Gwen kept coming up to me and going 'You know, I bet you're really exited to go to Malibu with Peter, away from New York'. And I just stood there like a fucking clueless trophy wife"

"Felicia said that?" Peter asked 

"Yeah, she told me It would be a relieve" MJ added 

"What the fuck does that mean?" Peter asked 

"Funny, that's the exact thought I had" MJ said 

"You're not implying I cheated on you right now" Peter said, MJ knew deep inside he didn't he wasn't able to do that, he was an incredible man and an incredible boyfriend "I didn't"

"I didn't ask" She answered 

"MJ" Peter said like he couldn't believe her.

"I didn't ask" She repeated 

"MJ..."

"I.Didn't.ask" She repeated one last time

"You're being really annoying right now" Peter said "Just because I didn't tell you some shit that doesn't mean anything because I'm not moving to California" 

"It's not only that Peter!!" She said "It's how you fucking see our relationship"

"How do I see this relationship?" Peter asked "Please enlighten me Michelle"

"If you don't know it yet I'm not going to tell you Peter" MJ answered 

"You can say whatever you want MJ" Peter said done with the conversation "You can get pissed that I didn't tell you about Malibu, you can get pissed that Tony said I would pay to have sex with you, that Felicia said, whatever the fuck Felicia said"

"She was mean" MJ said 

"She's the black cat" Peter said "You don't expect her to be nice like Betty"

"And all night I had to watch you two smile and take pictures" MJ said 

"MJ are you fucking serious right now? She just signed a contract with the Avengers saying she's gonna stop her robberies and cooperate with us" Peter said "I'm second in command of course I have to take pictures with her, I can't believe you"

"I know and I don't fucking care" MJ said

"If we make her feel unconformable she's going to leave the fuck out" Peter said "It's my job that she stops what she's currently doing and for that I have to make her comfortable"

"Not at my expense" MJ answered 

"I think it is " Peter said 

"But yo wouldn't forget to tell her that you were going to Malibu huh" MJ answered and Peter rolled his eyes "Because she would flip the fuck out and leave whatever the fuck she's got going on with the avengers and you'd never let that shit happen" 

"I didn't say anything to her, Harley did" Peter said 

"You're not seeing my point" MJ said "My point is that you spend your entire life catering to the feelings and the whims of literally everyone but me.The Avengers, SHIELD, Natasha, Morgan, fucking strangers you've never met in your fucking life get more respect and more time from you than I do" MJ answered 

"I try to make time for you" Peter defended himself "But you always tell me it's fine, you don't need me as much as New York does. Why is this coming out right now?"

"You know Peter, I feel like once you know someone is there for you and once you know they love you" MJ said "You never actually think of them again"

"MJ, that's not true and you know it" Peter said 

"It's not until you're about to lose someone that you pay attention" MJ said 

"MJ are you really hearing what you're saying?" Peter said "What do you want an apology? It wasn't that fucking big of a deal"

"I don't want an apology" MJ said 

"Then what?" Peter said 

"I love you" MJ said suddenly "And I love your fucking hero complex, but you know I don't fucking like being kept in the dark, and you keeping things from me...it's not fucking cool okay? More so if fucking all of Stark Industries knows and I'm the only one who doesn't. You're in a relationship with ME, and I can manage you coming through the window of our room bleeding on our carpet, and you taking bad guys down. But I need to know what's going on" MJ added 

Peter eyes softened and he approached her to be a little bit closer. 

"Em, I promise you I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was that big of a deal" Peter said caressing her arm "When Tony asked I instantly said no, my life is in New York, my sister is here, my aunt is here, my job is here, Spider-man is here and YOU are here, I have nothing on California and I'm not going to ask you to move your life to California for me either or break up" 

MJ softened too, maybe she was taking things too far. 

"Okay, I believe you" MJ said "But I didn't like it one bit" 

Peter approached her more and pushed aside her curly brown hair so he could kiss her neck. 

"I'm not that bad"

"The fuck you aren't" MJ answered 

"Can I kiss you?" Peter asked into her neck 

"I'm still really mad at you" MJ answered 

"Are you sure?" Peter asked

"Mm-hmm" MJ answered and Peter hugged her bringing her closer to him 

"But I really want to kiss you" He said with a pout

"I don't care" she added softly "Just don't take me for granted please" 

"I don't" Peter said "I'm sorry for tonight, I should have told you"

MJ nodded and turned around in his arms so they could be face to face, taking some brown curls out of his eyes. 

"You can kiss me now" MJ said and Peter smiled taking her lips onto his happily "I'm the only person who tells you you're being an asshole when you're being an asshole"

"I know" Peter said kissing her again.

"And now that everyone knows you're Tony Stark's favorite and you turned Black cat into a good guy" MJ said "The world's going to be at your feet, but guess what?"

"What" Peter asked into her lips.

"I'm the one who's going to be fucking you" MJ answered and Peter smiled into the kiss that followed her words "All night I been hearing all of this white newly Harvard and MIT graduate girls say, oh he's so sensitive, he's so hot, he's so sweet" 

"I bet" Peter said with a grin "Did you say something to them?"

"Why?" MJ said "You ate me out while I reheated dinner. Those girls have nothing on me"

"Dame right" Peter said kissing her again, he picked her up and threw both of them onto the couch "MJ I love you okay? We'll go on vacation and take some time for us"

"That would be great" MJ said "I'm sorry for yelling at you and getting a little crazy. But I was really mad"

"I know, and I think I deserved it" Peter said "I don't want you to feel like you're taken for granted and that I don't make time for you. And if I do I didn't realize so I'm happy you told me and it's what we should do" 

MJ managed to sit on his lap and kiss his lips again pressing their foreheads together.

"I just...We told each other everything since we started dating after Europe" MJ said and a tear rolled down her cheek "And I just don't know when that changed, I don't know when, I don't know how. I just know that today in that gala, when everyone was asking me about Malibu I was like 'Shit, maybe he's going away and he's leaving me here. He doesn't want me anymore that's why he didn't tell me' and my whole life I told myself I wasn't going to be one of those girls, I don't need a man"

"I know you don't" Peter said softly and dried her tear with his thumb.

"And it scared the shit out of me that I was feeling the way I felt tonight" MJ said with a sob "And I don't want to, ever, feel like that again. I really don't because it fucking sucks" 

Peter took her face between his hands and MJ met his teary eyes. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to make you feel like that I promise" Peter said "I love you and I don't want to ever leave your side, I'll have you as long as you have me"

MJ kissed him again.

"Peter?" MJ asked into his lips

"Mm-hmm?" Peter said kissing her again. 

"Fuck me" MJ said "Fuck that feeling out of me" 

Peter lowered his hands to her butt and pressed her to him. 

"Tell me you love me" Peter said 

"I love you" MJ said into his lips "I love you so fucking much"

And well, the rest is history.


End file.
